vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring Suzune
VFS-01R Ring Suzune (リング・スズネ) is a Japanese VOCALOID whose current development status was unknown. Due to the lack of activity by VOCALOID NEXT, the project involving Ring and Lui is presumed cancelled. Her voice is provided by MiKA of the band Daisy x Daisy and was intended to be a "Character Voice" type Vocaloid. History In 2011 the "Everyone's Vocaloid project" (みんなのボカロ計画 / Minna no Bokaro Keikaku) contest was held. Entries from within Japan and overseas were allowed. In late May 2011, the winning contestants were picked out of the thousands of entries. This was one of two designs selected, which were announced at Vocaloid Festa 02. Ring was originally set to be released in Fall/Winter 2011.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/31/ringu-suzune-and-rui-hibiki-two-new-vocaloids/ Vocaloidism - Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki: Two New Vocaloids She is confirmed VOCALOID3, so this meant she would not be released before late September; this is when the VOCALOID3 engine is released. A demo has been uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga and on Youtube alongside Miku. A release date of December 12, 2011 was initially confirmed, but Ring has not yet been released. It is now unknown when she will be released.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-9517.html Vocaloid blog In 2012, VocaNext picked up her voicebank to continue development. In February 2012, a beta version of Ring Suzune's voicebank was offered to the participants of "Vocaloid Network", a small-scale fan event scheduled on March 11, 2012. As the number of fan groups which participated the event was only 19, it is considered that only a small number of people received the beta copy, though it was sent to all those interested. Trial use of the beta version was limited to a month. In late 2013, the VocaNext website became inaccessible. The status of this vocal, as well as Hibiki Lui, is currently unknown. Concept The idea of Ring and Lui was to improve the Vocaloid culture by bridging the gap between fan concept and offical products. Therefore, both were intended to be fan made designs for original Vocaloids that became official ones. She was described as "Light-hearted, doesn’t have high aspirations, but she’s hard-working." Etymology Her official name is in the western order. Her original name in the contest was called "Ring Suzunone" (鈴音リング / Suzunone Ringu; "Bell-Sound Ring"). Appearance She has a "Ring" gimmick, hence her name, in the original artwork she had rings all over her body. Ring's outfit is based on a maid's outfit. The design of her headset is based on a piano. It is also meant to be reminder of a memory plug. Marketing Both Ring and Lui are market as fan-based Vocaloids having had their mascots designed by fans in a competition. The image was then refined into the final look by a professional artist. Since she was originally expected as one of the VOCALOID3 early releases, she featured in a number of the merchandise released for the engine. Games Details remain unknown, but Ring Suzune is to appear in a game. The game is a rhythm game, claims to incorporate VOCALOID3 technology and uses the network. A trial version was released for March 11, 2012. It is unsure whether it will be released for future audiences later in time.link Product Information Songs by the Users of the Beta Voicebank; Voicebank Libraries Additional information Popularity Trivia *Ring was drawn originally by Muraichi (むらいち). *Like the Kagamines, she and Lui are based on "R and L". **Note; "R" and "L" mean "Right and Left", they are the letters you find on a set of headphones (and sometimes other equipment such as speakers). "R"and "L" refer to the right and left ear. *Due to an image showing headphones, paired with legs, being used as a place holder for VOCALOID3 demos and announcements, it has been mistaken that she and Lapis were the Korean Vocaloids.http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=19487412 Pixiv - ｖ３エンジン The artist of the image tags it as Ring Suzune, so it is assumed the legs are meant to be hers. *Ring is the first female Vocaloid to be delayed due to development. Gallery References External links Fandom : *Ring Suzune fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv *Ring Suzune models on MikuMikuDance wiki (currently empty) *Ring Suzune derivatives on Fanloid wiki